A Rainy Summer Day
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: this is a oneshot fic of harrhermione


Me: ok here's a harry/hermione one-shot ok

Hermione: wait how did you know me and harry were together ... i mean IF we were together ... i mean ummmmmmm

Harry: it's ok hermione

Chris: rolls eyes on with the story

Ron: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE

Hermione Granger sat on the front steps of her two story house waiting for Remus and Tonks to come pick her up to take her to the headquaters. He said someone else was coming with them but wouldn't say who. She was confused about the headquaters thing because Dumbledore had said that they might not be able to use the house because of the Malfoys. There was another bad thought Dumbledore he was gone. Hermione was sooo deep in thought she hadn't notice three people standing on her front lawn.

"So, uh, how long do you think it will take her to notice we are here?" questioned the young shape-shifter.

Harry let out a chukle, "Knowing Hermione it will take her about 2 to 3 seconds, depending on what she is thinking about."

"And if she's thinking about you?" asked Remus.

"well then it would probably take her ... wait a minute why would you think she is thinking about me." Harry said while blushing lightly. Remus just shook his head. Tonks was about to say something to them about Hermione but Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"watch." He said as he counted down from three. When he reached 0 there was a loud shriek and a blur a brown before Harry was nearly knocked over from the force Hermione and thrown herself at him.

"Harry what are you doing here? Isn't it too dangerous for you? Not that you can't take care of yourself or anything but shouldn't you be at the headquaters?" She was asking so many questions Harry could only laugh.

"Harry James Potter are you laughing at me!" She shrieked at him. He just continued laughing. Hermione let out a growl and pulled on his ear. "You keep on laughing and I'll hex you into next week." She snapped. That threat automatically made Harry shut up. Hermione smirked at his scared face. Remus and Tonks chuckled bekoned the two teens over. As they walked over Remus pulled out a portkey.

Five seconds later they were standing outside the headquaters. Hermione looked like she was going to ask a million questions.

"Later Hermione, I'll explian everything later, ok." Harry replied. Hermione nodded as Harry led her upstairs to the room he would be sharing with Ron. Twenty minutes later Harry had explained why they were using the Black's house and why they could trust the Malfoy's (all of this will be explained in my other story). It was around 6:00, but it was still light outside.

"Hey Hermione do you want to go to the park it's right down the street?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him nervously, "Are you sure we'll be ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'll go tell Remus meet me downstairs, ok?" He said

"Ok I'm gonna change." Hermone replied. Harry nodded and left. Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out a baby green wife beater and some white shorts. After she had changed she put on her green socks and white running shoes. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair. She pulled it into a loose, messy bun and walked downstairs to meet up with Harry. When she got down there Harry was waiting for her.

"Sorry for taking so long." she said quickly while inwardly cursing her cat for stealing her shoe. Harry shook his head and led her down the street. When they reached the park they saw children and their parents. Hermione awwwed at a pair of six year olds.

"That's is so adorable." She whispered to Harry as they watched the six year old boy pushed the six year old girl on the swings. Hermione giggled when the boy fell over from pushing the swing to hard. Harry laughed when the little girl jumped off the swing to see if he was ok.

"Kind of reminds me of me and you, Hermione." Harry stated.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "How so Harry."

"Well i'm always trying to help you and if I get hurt you always worry about me." He replied as the kids parents came to take them home. Hermione giggled, "Yea I guess your right."

"You guess I'm right, You guess, no no no Hermione I am ALWAYS right." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry what are you thinking." Hermione asked as she backed away from the raven haired boy. He just grinned at ther and then picked up speed. Hermione shreiked and raced away from him. Couples all over the park stopped to watch them. Harry caught up to Hermione easily. He grabbed her sides and started to tickle her.

"Harry st-top it Har-Harry sto-stop i-it." She cried. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Harry laughed along with her. He let her go and they relized people were watching them. Hermione turned 5 shades of red and hid behind Harry.

"Oh great now I feel like I'm three." She murmured. Harry laughed and they headed back towards the swings. Hermione sat down in one of the swings and Harry started to push her. She giggled lightly as he pushed her higher and higher. While she was high in the air facing the sky she felt something cold and wet hit her face. She opened her eyes as she started to fall back.

"Harry I think it's raining." She said as she reached him and then swung away again.

"I know." He replied. She gave a soft sigh of relief and contenment when she faced the sky once more and the rain fell harder.

"Do you think we should head back to the house?" She asked him as she got off the swing.

"Ron and them might be there we can go back if you want to." He replied secretly hoping she didn't want to.

Hermione shook her head. "No that's ok i wanna stay here for a while, is that ok?"

Harry threw her a lopsided grin making her heart skip a beat. "That's fine."

The walked around while Hermione got more and more nervous.

"Harry can I tell you something?" Hermione asked nervously as they climbed up a small hill.

Harry looked over at Hermine and grinned lopsidedly at her. "Sure Hermione you can tell me anything you know that." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Harry I ... I think I'm in love with you." Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her for a few minutes then looked away. Hermone suddenly relized he was going to tell her that they couldn't be together. She turned away from him and lifted her face to the sky letting the rain soak it. Tears built up in her eyes.

"Before you say anything Harry I know that we can't be together because you have to go fight, and I also know that you most likely don't feel the same way but I need to tell you." Hermione said as her tears mixed with the rain on her face. Before she knew what was happening Harry had whirled her around.

"What did you just say," Harry hissed in a low dangerous voice, he shook Hermione, "You think I don't love you, why because you think you're ugly, well news flash Hermone Elizabeth Granger I do, I do love you." All while he said this Harry shook Hermione lightly. Hermione threw him a surprised look.

"You- you love me." In response Harry leaned down and kissed her.

Twenty minutes later the rain was slow down and Harry and Hermione were still at the park playing on the swings and slides and monkey bars.

Laughing and soaked to the bone they started walking back to the house. Then, Hermone stopped short.

"What is it Hermone?" Asked Harry grining.

"Do-do you think we should tell the others?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry nodded his head and they continued on.

That night there was a feast in honor of the two.

Me: ok i know lame-o ending sorry


End file.
